Boomy Doom
Boomy Doom (粘りのドゥーム, ''Bomu Domu'') or otherwise known as the One-Ton-Eating-Machine (トンを食べる·''マシン'', Ichido Itoin Mashin[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]), is the current cook of the Sujata Pirates and one of Donsai’s students. Originally Boomy was a cook at a noble’s home, however he had missed his mommy to much and had to go back to her. But it would have seen that a certain ghost had paid him a visit in his bedroom and told him to join the Sujata Pirates. Boomy did as he was told and then joined up after find Donsai Sujata. Since then Boomy had been training with Donsai and many other of the crew members, he had done several crimes. Earning himself a bounty of 50,000,000 for such crimes as: Eating all of the his employers foods, crying about missing his mommy so much that his noble had left him go and then joining the Sujata Pirates. Committing crimes as a member of the crew, stealing food from others and his most famous crime he had down was a hostage situation in one of the local market squares. With this Boomy sets out to be reunited with his mommy and become a successful material artist to make mother proud. Appearance Boomy is a very large man, and very tall and he has black hair that he wears in a topknot. He has a round head and his mouth is ripped open through the sides, but it is stitched. He wears a dark blue overall over some kind of prison uniform. On his overalls he has the number "5" written on it in a green print,. The bottom part of the overall ends at his knees. At the height of his stomach, there is a zipper on his overall. He wears a pair of green knuckle gloves and matching shoes. Personality At first glance Boomy is a fat and dumb guy, which is true but. He is a big baby and a mama's boy that, he is constantly worrying about his mommy and wants to be with her. He seems to have the personality of that of a small child with a big hunger, he seems to have two great loves food and fighting it would appear. Whenever not having enough food, Boomy gets crabby and cranky. Which makes him very irritable and he can get flustered easily. This is where he can become violent, rude and destructive. Boomy is most known for his large appetite. He will eat anything that can fill up his stomach, it also appears that he is never satisfied and always wants more. If someone refuses that he can eat something, Boomy will try everything to eat that thing in the end. He also says that he will go on a diet, but postpones it every time. This shows that he is aware of his abnormally appetite but doesn't have a strong resolve to do anything about it. He also does not seem concerned with the nature of the food he is eating as he has been shown eating plates, metal bars and other items most people would find impossible to consume. The last few traits that have been revealed as of late, is that Boomy wants to become a marital artist to learn to basically fight for food. He had shown to have a real interest in wanting to become strong, it is unknown if this is his wish or that of his mother's. But either way it would appear that he is very enthused about learning how to fight. The last trait is his love of cooking, he likes to make different food but often many times he seems to prepare foods that don't appear to be applying to others. But Boomy has no problem eating them, but regardless of these qualities. Boomy still can still be unpredicted whenever it comes if one faces him. Relationships Sujata Crew Among the Sujata crew, Boomy seems to love being part of the crew. He often says that he did what the ghost told him to do, because if not he was afraid that the ghost would have haunted him. All of the crew doesn't really seem to mind him and ways, as the cook he does know everyone's favorite foods and the foods they dislike. Often on each of the crew members Birthday he likes to make their favorite foods and they do seem to enjoy it. Donsai Sujata Boomy has the highest respect for his captain and has a degree of fear of him as well, he had seen what happened whenever someone had said something bad about Hakushin. Boomy ties his best to be on his captain's good side, so Donsai is grateful that Boomy had joined him and his cause, other than this nothing else of their relationships haven't been seen. Unnamed Mother Boomy and his unnamed mother, from what Boomy had revealed he loves his mother dearly. To point that he would constantly cry for her and he seems to love and wants to make her proud. However, at this time Boomy doesn't really know where his mother is or what happened to him. So Boomy has assumed that she is still home making food for him and he can't wait to return him, telling his mommy and showing her all of the martial artist moves he learned. Abilities and Powers Boomy is an accomplished cook and he is an up and coming marital artist. Due to his size and mass, he is a very stronger but yet very slow fighter. He can get angry quickly and in turn his becomes stronger, deadly and quicker with his attacks. But Boomy is an enemy that can prove to be difficult to understand and predict because of his hunger and wanting to make his mother proud. Fighting Style Boomy doesn't have a formed style, he has shown to use the marital arts that was shown to him by Donsai and some other members of the crew. Boomy seems to use his size and strength for him most of the times, also the amount of fat on him makes him a good defense. He was able to take hit after hit and keep moving, this most is done because of the idea of food for him. Weapons Boomy's weapons of chose is a giant fork and knife set, he seems to uses the form more than the knife. He uses it like a pitchfork for battle, in order to stab and keep his opponents some distances away. Also he uses this set to eat with as well, whenever he uses the knife he uses like a sword. Using it with a novice swordplay, at the level of a beginner to be describe it. Miscellaneous Skill Boomy has shown to have an unknown ability to eat away at anything he wants, he had eaten metal and many other things that would usually kill a human. It is unknown if this the work of a devil fruit, body modifications or some believed that he suffers from Pica. But either way he has eaten his way through some of the strangest items, from weapons to even part of houses. Haki As said by Donsai, all of his crew has an understand and are adapted of using haki. So assumed that Boomy is able to use haki, often uses and he doesn't even know it. He smells out of the food and find it from himself, he also shown himself that he was able to knock out opponents with haki as well. Donsai commented that he must learn to control this power and with that he could become stronger. Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Cook Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Polearm Wielder Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User